


Kiaran

by VitoSanders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alpha Zeb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby OC - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lasat human baby, Lasat traditions, M/M, Omega Kallus, Planet Lira San (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: Alex and Zeb's life on lira san after the war.Implied mpreg and A/B/O universe.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Kiaran

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to write this story after a conversation with some friends on a discord server. Also, this ship deserves some more content! Hope you all love it!!

Zeb sighs, he can’t believe that the little kit is finally here. Their little one. Zeb looks down at his son who he is holding in his one hand the body supported by his arm. He is so small. Their tiny kit. Zeb carefully caresses the little ears. Zeb had never seen a Lasat with soft blond fur before, but now he has. “Good morning dear.” Zeb looks towards the door his perking up when he hears his mate’s voice. 

“Hi,” Zeb says keeping his voice low as to not wake up their tiny kit. Alex walks up to Zeb leaning against him while looking at their baby. “He is so tiny Kal.” Alex chuckles and kisses Zeb’s cheek.

“No Garezeb, he isn’t small. He is just the right size for a human baby.” Zeb hums, having heard his omega saying that many times this past week, but still he is tiny for a Lasat kit. “I know dear, but I promise he is healthy and strong.” Zeb’s ears flatten out of embarrassment, he hadn’t realized he had said that out loud. 

“Our baby is strong. How can he not be, just look at his mama.” Zeb softly kisses the top of Alex’s head pulling him closer to him with his free arm. Alex keens softly, leaning into Zeb’s embrace. 

“You mean like his daddy, you are the strong one of us two,” Alex says leaning further into Zeb. 

“Mm no that is you, just look at what you have gone through my omega, you are so strong.” Alex nuzzles Zeb’s chest, still struggling sometimes with accepting Zeb’s sweet words. Alex pulls away softly taking Kiaran from Zeb and holding him up to his chest. One hand on the back of his head and the other supporting the rest. Alex softly kisses Kiaran’s head humming a song under his breath. Zeb can’t help but look at his darling mate and their little one. It makes him so happy to see them, to be able to call Alex his and Kiaran theirs. He watches while Alex lays their kit back in his crib kissing Kiaran’s little head when he is tucked in. 

Zeb walks out of the baby room with Alex. When they get to the living room Zeb lets himself fall back on the couch grinning at his Omega holding his hand out for him. Alex just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Don’t you forget something?” Zeb turns his head to the side giving Alex a confused look. Alex sighs. “Zeb you promised Chava you would help her out for tonight’s ceremony to thank the Ashla for the new season,” Zeb growls and sits back up. 

“I can’t go. I have to be here, with you and the kit. Chava would understand.” Alex sighs.

“You promised her you would help, you can’t get back on that now. You knew what the changes were that the kit would be here when you said yes. So up you come and you go help Chava.” Zeb growls again but gets up. He doesn’t want to leave his mate and kit. “Kiaran is asleep and I’m going to start some things for lunch. We will be fine while you are gone for a few hours.” Zeb sighs and softly nuzzles his omega not happy to leave so soon after he gave birth to their kit. 

“I will go then.” Zeb softly kisses Alex’s head, before rubbing their cheeks against each other one more time. 

—————  
“No, not there, those flowers need to be laid down at the entrance of the temple.” Chava chided pointing to where the flowers are supposed to go. Zeb follows the kits with his eyes. It seems some traditions didn’t change. Zeb remembers when he was 15 and had to help with one of the ceremonies. Chosen as one of the flower bringers, it’s an honor to do but also to pick all those flowers. Before Zeb can lose himself in his memories he feels pain flare-up, rubbing his shin Zeb turns to Chava. Who had come up to Zeb and hit him! “What are you doing here Garazeb! You are supposed to be at home with your mate and kit. Don’t you remember your lessons? The first few weeks are the most important for the bonding of kit and parents.” Zeb sighs.

“I remember Chava and I would be at home if it wasn’t for Alex’s insistence that I couldn’t say I wasn’t coming.” Chava frowns and Zeb for a minute is worried if he will get hit again. 

“Mm no you go home, it’s a Lasat tradition that the parents stay home the first two weeks to bond properly. Tell Alexandr that if you must, as I have a feeling you haven’t done so yet.” Zeb chuckles embarrassed. 

“I might have forgotten that, he just always seems to know so much already that I forgot he doesn’t know it all yet.” Chava gives him a look and points her walking stick to the way Zeb came. 

“Back home with you and talk to your mate Garazeb.” Zeb nods and doesn’t hesitate to run back the way he came, back home. When he enters their home he finds his love right where he said he would be, in the kitchen making preparations for lunch. Zeb had made sure to call out when he walked in so he knows Alex has heard him. He knows Alex is still dealing with what he has gone through as Fulcrum. Some days were better than others but they agreed that it was for the best that no one walked in their house unannounced, not even Zeb himself. Zeb knows it is safe to touch his omega now that he knows Zeb is here, but Zeb still makes sure to walk up beside Alex first. 

“Hello, Zeb, did you forget something love?” Zeb hums and wraps his arms loosely around Alex. 

“No, Chava told me to go home. She said I should have been home with my mate and kit. Which is true.” Alex frowns and stops chopping up some herbs. 

“Did I miss something, Zeb, both you and Chava seem so keen on keeping us inside.” Zeb sighs and lays his head on Alex's shoulder.

“Mm, I forget sometimes that even if you know a lot about our traditions you don’t know everything yet. It’s a tradition that the parents stay with their kit for the whole first two weeks. It has to do with bonding and having the kit tune in with our scents.” Alex turns so Zeb and him are looking at each other, the worry clear in his eyes. 

“Zeb I..” Zeb smiles at him and gently interrupts Alex.

“None of that love, you didn’t know and I didn’t say anything. It’s alright, nothing happened and there is no need for any apologizing.” Alex looks at him and nods. He softly kisses Zeb, before turning back around to go back to preparing for lunch. Zeb knows that Alex is not going to let it go that easy, but pushing him right now won’t do anything good either. Zeb just softly lays his head back down on Alex's shoulder. Enjoying the feel of his omega in his arms. 

“Mm, I don’t have to expect you will be any help mhm?” Alex says amusedly scratching behind one of Zeb’s ears softly. Zeb lets out a pleased rumble. 

“Mm, I’m your moral support. I support you with my presence.” Alex chuckles softly and goes back to what he was doing. Alex hums along with the song on the radio under his breath, making Zeb smile softly. His omega is so precious. After a bit, Zeb feels Alex sway a little in his arms. At first, Zeb just thinks Alex unconsciously moves to the music, but when he looks at him he sees Alex grubbing the counter. “Are you okay love?” Zeb asks, feeling worried about Alex. He moves away from Alex a little but still keeping his arms around his waist to steady him. 

“Yeah, I’m alright just a little dizzy that is all.” Zeb frowns, turning Alex around to face him again. 

“You don’t seem alright Alex, you seem tired. Maybe you should take a nap. I can handle getting Lunch ready in the meanwhile.” 

“Zeb I can take care of lunch, I’m not helpless. A bit of tiredness isn’t anything dangerous or bad. I can finish this just fine.” Zeb doesn’t think so and drags Alex to the couch pushing him gently to sit down on the couch. 

“No, I know you are not, but you just recently gave birth my darling. The doctor told you that you needed to rest. So instead of fighting your body listen to it and take a nap.” Before Alex can say anything Zeb disappeared up the stairs. After a few minutes, he comes back down carrying their kit in his arms. 

“Zeb what are you doing?” Zeb doesn’t answer him just smirks at him and lays their kit on top of him. Alex instinctively puts an arm around Kiaran and holds him close to him. 

“There now you can’t move or you will wake Kiaran.” Zeb looks way too self-satisfied in Alex’s opinion, but he can’t be upset with his Alpha. He is merely looking out for him. So Alex settled back comfortably and sighs, maybe this isn’t such a bad idea.

“Alright, I will take a little nap.” Zeb chuckles softly at Alex. He gently kisses his forehead before returning to the kitchen. When he looks back one more time he notices that Alex had already fallen asleep. Zeb can’t help smile at the sight his mate makes, laying on the couch cuddling their little one close to him. It makes Zeb think about maybe adding a few more little ones to their family. Not now but maybe in a few years. For now, it is just them and Kiaran and Zeb couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!!


End file.
